Cimil's Grand Theft America
Cimil's Grand Theft America is an open world action-adventure video game created by Rockstar Games. Like all Rockstar games, the game play is played from a third-person and/or first-person perspective, and features characters facing the criminal underworlds of the cities and areas they live in during the present day, while engaging in various activities around the worlds. The game is mostly drama, though there are many outlandish and over the top elements present in them. Along with story missions and side quests, the players can also partake in gang wars, where either solo or with recruited allies, the player battles waves of numerous enemy gang members for territory. Players also partake in robberies of stores, restaurants, homes, convoys, etc. for extra money, or engage in minigames, such as sports or car races. Games Grand Theft America * Location: U.S. state of North Jameson ** City: Liberty City * Characters: ** Player: *** Niko Viktor Bellic ** Supporting: *** Yuri Lebov * Factions: ** Primary: Russian Mafia ** Secondary: *** Serbian Mafia *** Turkish Mafia * Story: In 1998, Niko Viktor Bellic, a poor Ukrainian-Serbian immigrant, travels to and settles in the United States as a refugee. Having been a Soviet Army veteran who served in the war in Afghanistan and later volunteered to fight for the Serbian Army in the Yugoslav Wars, Bellic is torn by witnessing atrocities and the fact that his squad was betrayed and left to die, him being the only survivor. Coming to achieve the American dream, Bellic finds it harder than he thought, but receives help from the Russian Mafia, headed by old war comrade, Yuri Lebov. As such, he works as a hired gun for the Russian Mafia, and soon starts trafficking arms. After much work, Bellic soon becomes one of the leading arms dealers in the world, selling arms, as well as drugs, throughout, and creates a criminal empire with himself as leader. However, he starts to come into conflict with the FBI and the Russian Mafia, especially when he discovers that Lebov is actually the one who betrayed his squad in Yugoslavia and caused them to die. Grand Theft America: War Stories * Location: ** U.S. state of Calinifa *** City: San Luis *** City: Los Venturas * Characters: ** Player: *** Carl "CJ" Johnson *** Michael Clinton ** Supporting: *** Frank Tenpenny (enemy; corrupt police chief) *** David "Sweet" Johnson (friendly; CJ's brother and war veteran) *** "Big Smoke" Melvin (friendly, then enemy; leader of Families gang) *** "Ryder" Lance (friendly, then enemy; lieutenant of Families gang) *** Carlos Rivera (friendly; lieutenant of Rifa gang) *** Hector Vialpando (enemy; leader of Vagos gang) *** "Stretch" Harold (enemy; leader of South Hoods gang) *** Wu Zi Mo (friendly, then enemy; Chinese Triad leader) * Factions: ** Primary: *** African Gangs **** Families (friendly) **** South Hoods (enemy) *** Hispanic Gangs **** Vagos (enemy) **** Rifa (friendly) ** Secondary: *** U.S. Police Departments *** U.S. National Guard *** European Gangs **** Italian Mafia **** Russian Mafia **** Irish Mob *** Asian Gangs **** Chinese Triad **** Yakuza * Story: In 1992, Carl "CJ" Johnson is met by his brother, Sweet, who is returning from service in the Gulf War and Invasion of Panama. Heading around their home city of San Luis, they are met by childhood friends, Big Smoke and Ryder, who invite them into their local gang, the Families. As such, they engage in various conflicts with their rivals, the South Hoods and the Vagos. However, corrupt police officer, Frank Tenpenny, kills Sweet in a shootout and sends CJ, Big Smoke and Ryder on the run, escaping in the outlands. Ending up in Los Venturas, CJ, Smoke and Ryder meet with Vietnam vet, Michael Clinton, who has his own unsavory history with Tenpenny. As such, CJ, Big Smoke, Ryder and Clinton all work together to confront Tenpenny and bring him to justice, culminating in riots in the cities over handling of Tenpenny's actions, while CJ discovers that Big Smoke and Ryder are working with Tenpenny. Grand Theft America: China Vice Cities * Location: ** U.S. state of Calinifa *** City: Las Sierria *** City: San Pairaiso ** Mexico *** City: Texicali * Characters: ** Player: *** Wei Chen *** Jim Milton ** Supporting: *** Tsai Jian (friendly, then enemy; new leader of Las Sierria Chinese Triad) *** Lin Wai (friendly; Wei Chen's comrade) *** Harris Wilson (friendly; Jim Milton's comrade) *** Chi-Li Hip (friendly; Wei Chen's comrade) *** Vivian Lu (friendly, then enemy; Wei Chen's former girlfriend) *** Lillie Ming (friendly, Jim Milton's love interest) *** Ying Lee (enemy; leader of San Paraiso Chinese Triad) *** Michael Clinton (friendly, Jim Milton's comrade) *** Uncle Shang (friendly, former leader of Las Sierria Chinese Triad) * Factions: ** Primary: *** Chinese Triads (primary enemy) *** Clinton's Army (friendly) ** Secondary: *** U.S. Police Departments *** U.S. National Guard *** Asian Gangs **** Tongs **** Yakuza **** Kangpae *** African Gangs **** Families **** South Hoods *** Hispanic Gangs **** Vagos **** Rifa *** European Gangs **** Russian Mafia **** Italian Mafia **** Irish Mob * Story: Wei Chen is the son of Chinese Triad leader, Uncle Shang, and as such, he engages in various jobs and missions around the China towns, while fighting rival triads in fierce battles. However, one day, Uncle Shang is killed and Chen is exiled to the tropical countryside, where he meets detective, Jim Milton. He also discovers that his cousin, Tsai Jian, has killed Uncle Shang and taken over the triad, ultimately forming an alliance between the various Chinese triads in Calinifa and Mexico and creating a lot of trouble, terrorizing cities with the monopoly. As such, Chen and Milton team up to engage in fighting vicious battles and skirmishes against the Chinese triads in Calinifa and Mexico to bring down the Triad leadership and fracture the powerful monopoly, with Chen taking back his rightful place, as well as his revenge on Tsai Jian. Grand Theft America: Liberty Capital * Location: ** U.S. state of Fieralo *** City: Mianti ** U.S. state of North Jameson *** City: Liberty City * Characters: ** Player: *** Vinny Miercetti *** Phil Francis ** Supporting: * Factions: ** Primary: Italian Mafia ** Secondary: *** Lebanese Mafia * Story: Noire series L.A. Noire * Location: Las Angeles * Characters: ** Player: *** Hank Sheldon *** Irwin Merrill ** Supporting: *** James Carruthers *** Herschel Galloway *** Yoriko Merrill *** Roy McCaffrey *** Elsa Lichtman * Weapons: ** Thompson ** M1 Carbine ** Winchester M12 ** BAR ** M1 Garand ** Browning Hi-Power ** Revolver ** MP 40 ** Type 100 ** Arisaka * Story: ** Starting in 1945, set in the Chichijima Islands campaign during World War II, US Marines lead by Lieutenant Hank Sheldon and Sergeant Irwin Merrill engage in fighting Japanese forces in the vicious battles for the Chichijima islands. Both are haunted by the experiences of war, along with seeing and engaging in heavy and fierce fighting, with Sheldon having gotten many of his men killed due to rash decisions, Merrill accidentally destroying a makeshift hospital in a cave and failing to save the civilians in the cave as a result of his actions, and they also witness Japanese soldiers brutally slaughtering massive numbers of locals on the islands, razing villages and torturing prisoners, leading to Sheldon, Merrill and their men fiercely and furiously decimating Japanese troops they come upon. A midst the battle, Sheldon and Merrill keep fighting Japanese forces and defenses all over the islands in vicious battles and skirmishes and uncover stolen gold. ** Later in 1952, back in the United States, Sheldon and Merrill are now detectives working for the Las Angeles police department, with Merrill now married to Yoriko, a Japanese woman he met while stationed in Japan during the US occupation of the country after the end of the war. While policing the city and battling various criminals, bandits, thugs and organized crime, they come upon a conspiracy ring involving the stolen gold. N.Y. Noire * Location: New York City * Characters: ** Player: *** Jim Tinelli ** Supporting: *** William Lincoln * Weapons: ** M16A1 ** AKM ** M60 ** RPK ** Colt M1911 ** Makarov ** PPSH-41 * Story: ** Starting in 1968, set in Indochina during the Vietnam War, Sergeant Jim Tinelli is leading US troops in battling Communist forces in fierce battles and skirmishes throughout Vietnam. ** Later in 1969, back in the United States, Tinelli becomes embroiled with the Mafia, but he tries to leave that life and become a detective in New York City. As such, he ends of battling various criminals and organized bands, coming into conflict with the Mafia. Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:Rockstar Category:Games